This invention relates generally to a vehicle occupant restraining safety belt arrangement and particularly to such a belt arrangement in which a portion of the belt is operatively connected to inertia retractor means and another portion to a vehicle door whereby the belt is moved to and from an occupant restraining position in accordance with door opening and closing movements.